


Доверие

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Есть кое-что гораздо более важное, чем сила Дерека в его руках. Это — его доверие, хрупкое настолько же, насколько сильно его тело, также принадлежащее Стайлзу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864424) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Бета Анри Кабье

Стайлзу требуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, в чем дело.

У Дерека есть слабость: он любит отсасывать Стайлзу, когда тот сидит на краю кровати, и Стайлз, по правде говоря, тоже это любит, потому что смотреть на Дерека в такой момент — одно удовольствие. Ему нравится наблюдать, как черноволосая голова движется вверх и вниз, как напрягаются мышцы, когда Дерек помогает себе рукой. Ему нравится видеть широкую мускулистую спину Дерека у себя между колен и обхватывать рукой умопомрачительную в своей уязвимости шею. Иногда он так увлекается, что кончает раньше, чем хотелось бы, но и это здорово.

Сегодня он хочет продержаться подольше, поэтому выдыхает:

— Постой-ка, притормози, я пока не хочу кончать, — и сжимает пальцы в волосах Дерека, вырывая стон. И все же тот выполняет просьбу. Обхватывает член Стайлза у основания, потирая большим пальцем под яичками, и проводит головкой по своему открытому рту. Легкие движения языка заставляют колени Стайлза толкаться в ребра Дерека. Пред-оргазменная дрожь унимается, и можно просто наслаждаться происходящим и получать удовольствие от того, что делает рот Дерека с его членом.

Как только бедра Стайлза расслабляются, а дыхание выравнивается, он ждет, что Дерек продолжит начатое, но тот не делает этого. Дерек спокойно играет с членом, слегка посасывая и поглаживая языком по его нижней стороне, пока Стайлз наконец, не догадывается, что он ждет дальнейших указаний.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Стайлз, убедившись, что остыл достаточно, чтобы продержаться немного дольше. Он обхватывает затылок Дерека, призывая его вернуться к прежнему занятию. — Господи, ты так хорош…

Несколько минут спустя Стайлз откидывается, опираясь на локти, и пытается восстановить дыхание после крышесносного оргазма. Дерек трется о внутреннюю сторону бедер Стайлза, положив руку на его ребра и беспокойно переминаясь, и вдруг спрашивает приглушенным голосом:

— Можно мне подрочить?

— Иди сюда, я отсосу тебе, — предлагает Стайлз, подталкивая его ногой. Пол достаточно жесткий даже для коленей оборотня, к тому же Стайлз не один год ждал, чтобы наложить рот на Дерека. Теперь он пользуется возможностью при каждом удобном случае.

Дерек не отвечает, но каким-то образом всем телом ухитряется показать разочарование. Он медленно поднимает голову, отводя взгляд, и Стайлз торопливо добавляет:

— Или… если тебе хочется, сделай это. Давай, это круто. Я хочу посмотреть.

На самом деле, видно не очень много. Дерек продолжает крепко обнимать его за талию одной рукой, пока дрочит себе другой, и все, что происходит между ног, скрыто его широкими плечами, хотя Стайлз, конечно, может видеть, как двигается рука Дерека, может чувствовать, как тот напрягается и дрожит. Все это время Дерек прячет лицо в паху Стайлза и стонет, как никогда раньше, из-за чего Стайлз переживает ужасный момент сексуальной несостоятельности. Потому что, как бы ни было Дереку хорошо с ним, стонов, которые он издает, когда дрочит сам себе, Стайлзу слышать не приходилось.

Они снова трахаются утром, прежде чем Стайлз уходит на работу, и все нормально, даже здорово, кажется, что Дерек получает море удовольствия, хотя и без тех звуков, которые Стайлз слышал предыдущей ночью. Позже, перекусывая сэндвичем с ветчиной и сыром за своим столом, Стайлз чувствует себя дерьмово из-за того, что посчитал это «нормальным». Что значит _это нормально_ , он понимает; он учился в Беркли.

Стайлз напоминает себе, что он непредвзятый и понимающий парень, и с радостью сделает все, чего Дереку хочется, и не сочтет это извращением. Дерек наверняка не скажет об этом прямо, но Стайлз любит загадки. Он во всем разберется.

Несколько недель спустя Дерек вновь заманивает его на край кровати и происходит то же самое: он высасывает мозги Стайлза через член, а потом хочет подрочить.

Или на самом деле, понимает Стайлз в неожиданном посторгазменном просветлении, он хочет получить разрешение подрочить, и Стайлз дает его, слегка заикаясь.

Он перебирает волосы Дерека, пока тот доводит себя до оргазма и тот явно получает удовольствие и от этого тоже.

На третий раз Стайлз говорит:

— Молодец, хороший мальчик, — пока Дерек дрожит у его ног.

Это вроде как пробное заявление; он повышает голос в конце, как будто это вопрос, но звук, который Дерек издает в ответ… О, Господи. И тут до Стайлза окончательно доходит.

— Медленно, — приказывает Стайлз в следующий раз, когда понимает, что Дерек вот-вот кончит. Дерек скулит ему в живот, выгибает спину, его тело сопротивляется неожиданной паузе, но Дерек все равно замедляет темп, потому что так захотел Стайлз.

Стайлз наблюдает за движением его руки, за изгибом плеч, и вновь произносит:

— Медленнее, медленнее, — в то время как рука Дерека едва шевелится. И, затем, наконец: — Стоп.

Дерек издает болезненный звук и отпускает член, ухватившись за голень Стайлза и впиваясь пальцами в икроножную мышцу. Его бедра продолжают слегка подергиваться, он с трудом дышит, приоткрыв рот и крепко зажмурив глаза.

— Возбуди меня еще раз, — говорит ему Стайлз, а затем шипит: — Эй, полегче, — когда Дерек ныряет вниз и сосет слишком энергично. Процесс занимает несколько минут, поскольку Стайлз только что кончил, но это же Дерек — ничто в жизни не может завести Стайлза так, как это делает он. В конце концов, у него снова стоит, а Дерек держит его за основание члена, нежно и крепко, как раз так, как он любит.

Стайлз берет голову Дерека в руки и двигает его ртом вверх и вниз по члену, медленно и легко, чтобы он не задохнулся, не принуждая, а только контролируя. Дерек кладет руки на кровать и позволяет использовать свой рот, расслабив челюсть и просто принимая все, что Стайлз хочет ему дать. Он полностью погружен в процесс, издает горловые стоны и трется истекающим смазкой членом о ногу Стайлза, пока тот не предупреждает, что так делать не нужно.

Дерек протестует лишь когда Стайлз пытается отодвинуться назад. Он опускает голову, пока член Стайлза не оказывается полностью внутри, упираясь в заднюю стенку горла. Дерек конвульсивно сглатывает, и его ресницы дрожат от удовольствия. Он выглядит настолько… счастливым, что его используют подобным образом, доведенный до предела того, что он может принять, что Стайлз позволяет ему это, удерживая голову Дерека и приподнимая вместо этого свои бедра, погружаясь глубже, чем он мог бы осмелиться, снова и снова. Стайлз практически доводит себя до оргазма, прежде чем отстранить разочарованного возбужденного Дерека. Губы у того влажные, покрасневшие.

— У тебя все еще стоит? — спрашивает Стайлз, пробегая большим пальцем по нижней губе Дерека.

— Да, — отвечает он дрожащим хриплым голосом.

— Сядь, — приказывает Стайлз. — Покажи мне, — и Дерек делает это, скользя руками по простыне, чтобы обнять колени Стайлза, как будто нуждается в прикосновении. Когда он садится на пятки, с вздымающейся от частого дыхания грудью, Стайлз видит член Дерека, жесткий и темно-красный, болезненно-возбужденный, с туго натянутой кожей, которая, кажется, готова лопнуть. Дерек моргая, ждет. Он выглядит растерянным, одурманенным, и готовым сделать все, что Стайлз захочет, прямо сейчас.

Член Стайлза по-прежнему скользкий и мокрый, но он все равно кладет в рот Дереку два пальца и напрягается всем телом, когда тот закрывает глаза и глубоко принимает их, с силой всасывает, еле слышно мурлыкая, как будто очень доволен, что Стайлз позволяет ему делать это. Его рот горячий и нежный, а щетина на подбородке щекочет большой палец Стайлза.

Дерек тянется за пальцами, когда Стайлз вынимает их, но тот одергивает:

— Нет.

Дерек садится обратно и пристально наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз начинает себе дрочить. Это не может длиться долго: Стайлз и так уже почти готов — после рта Дерека, после того, как тот сосал его пальцы, после того, как он увидел Дерека таким — голодным и податливым, готовым на все, что бы Стайлз ни попросил.

Стайлз наклоняется вперед, и, захватив в горсть волосы Дерека, запрокидывает его голову назад, обнажая горло. Член Дерека подпрыгивает, он с усилием сглатывает и издает низкий стон; глаза у него прикрыты, а щеки ярко покраснели.

— Закрой глаза. Открой рот, — говорит Стайлз. Он не узнает свой собственный голос. Дерек делает, так как ему было сказано, сжимая пальцы под коленями Стайлза. Стайлз так чертовски близок к разрядке. Он почти кончил.

— Покажи мне свои клыки, — произносит Стайлз, прежде чем успевает передумать. Раньше они никогда не доходили до такого в постели, и он не уверен, что это приемлемо, но по-видимому это так, потому что Дерек покорно открывает рот шире и выпускает клыки, блестящие, белые и смертоносные. Стайлз вздрагивает, глядя на этот опасный рот, в котором только что был его член, и дрочит себе быстрее.

Дерек — высший хищник, существо, созданное, чтобы убивать, — стоит на коленях, по собственному выбору позволяя Стайлзу контролировать себя. Захватывающая мысль. Но есть кое-что гораздо более важное, чем сила Дерека в его руках. Это — его доверие, хрупкое настолько же, насколько сильно его тело, также принадлежащее Стайлзу.

Все это время Стайлз считал, что знает, как сильно Дерек любит его, но он ошибался. Вот — любовь, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Она горит горячо и ярко в груди Стайлза, горло перехватывает так, что он не может издать ни звука, когда кончает прямо на прекрасное лицо Дерека, на его рот с обнаженными клыками, на невероятно острые очертания скул, туда, где ресницы отбрасывают на лицо невесомую тень.

Когда Стайлз заканчивает, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и разжать свою руку, сжимающую член, Дерек закрывает рот, сглатывает, а после облизывает нижнюю губу. Клыки у него по-прежнему выпущены, а глаза закрыты.

— Бля это охуенно, — говорит Стайлз, немного дрожа. Он не может поверить в то, что только что сделал. Он не может поверить, что не сделал этого раньше.

Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Дерека, и склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его горький, испачканный рот.

— Это было так хорошо, — шепчет он, проводя по скулам Дерека большим пальцем. — У тебя все отлично получилось.

Руки Дерека дергаются под коленями Стайлза, сжимаются, и он испускает судорожный вздох и открывает рот навстречу языку Стайлза. Они целуются, старательно избегая острых зубов Дерека, пока Стайлз приходит в себя.

— Теперь ты можешь кончить, — говорит он, когда мозг начинает работать и он вспоминает, что Дерек по-прежнему ждет. Стайлз направляет голову Дерека к своему паху, как тому нравится, чувствуя, как клыки царапают тазовую косточку, прежде чем мокрое лицо вжимается в кожу.

Дерек дрочит себе короткими, быстрыми движениями, извиваясь между ног Стайлза, пытаясь быть ближе, может быть, даже взобраться тому на колени. Стайлз широкими движениями гладит спину Дерека и рассказывает ему, как он прекрасен сейчас и как сильно Стайлз любит его. Все заканчивается довольно быстро.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — коротко говорит Дерек, прямо перед тем, как кончить, сотрясаясь всем телом и заглушая крик, уткнувшись в живот Стайлза.

— Спасибо _тебе_ , — шепчет Стайлз в ответ, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать макушку Дерека.

И он в самом деле благодарен.


End file.
